1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of textiles, spinning, twisting and twining. More specifically the present invention is concerned with apparatus and processes for spinning, etc wherein devices in which the receiving element for the strand or filamentary material is rotated or revolved in order to accomplish the twisting. Most specifically, the present invention is concerned with twisting couples in which the tip of the bobbin or spindle is constructed to assist in the twisting operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Applicant is aware of several U.S. patents which describe devices which are related to the present invention, including: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,899,869; 4,307,564; 3,172,248; 3,107,479; 3,141,286; 3,104,514; 2,781,627; 189,890; and 35,145. None of these patents is believed to be close enough to the present invention to warrant a detailed discussion thereof. The present invention differs from this prior art in that the present invention utilizes a multiplicity of physical features which are critically-sized and have critical relative positions with respect to one another.